


Sweets for my sweet

by nightbaron079



Category: Horikoshi RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unconscious tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets for my sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Cake"

 

_.one._

"Why is everyone being excited?" Shougo asked Kamiki, putting down his bag. He just completed a photo shoot and just came in time for fourth period.

"The girls baked cupcakes for Home Economics. The guys are fighting over them," Kamiki informed him.

"Why aren't you with them, then?" Shougo asked. Kamiki grinned widely and held up a massive pink work of pastry, complete with candy hearts on top.

"Mi-chan gave me one already," he said. Shougo smiled at the faint trace of smugness in his friend's voice.

"Where's the cupcake? All I see is pink frosting." Shougo said. Kamiki stuck out his tongue at him in reply.

"You're just jealous you don't have one," Kamiki shot back. Shougo was about to reply when a female voice called out his name.

"Sho-kun! You're here! I have something for you~" Nozomi said, making her way to Shougo's desk.

"We made cupcakes... if you like you can have mine..." she mumbled, depositing a white-frosted chocolate cupcake with rainbow sparkles on the space on his desk that his bag didn't occupy.

"Thank you Nonchan," he said, smiling brightly. Nozomi blushed and smiled, hurrying back to the huddle of the other girls with their most coveted cupcakes. Shougo turned back to his friend, a triumphant grin on his face.

"...You were saying, Ryunosuke-kun?"

 

 

_.two._

"Ittekimasu!" Shougo said hurriedly. To make the long story short, he was late for school. Again.

"Wait, Shougo! I bought some cream puffs home yesterday. Bring some to school and share it with your friends. And don't forget to eat your bento!" his mom said. He grabbed the paper bag and stuffed it into his bag with his phone, running out of the house and shouting "Thanks, Mom!" over his shoulder as he went.

 

He arrived at his classroom right before the last bell stopped ringing. Panting, he slipped into his desk and caught the thumbs-up sign Kamiki sent his direction. Their homeroom teacher called them to ordaer and began calling the roll. A small, folded piece of paper suddenly landed on his desk. He glanced at Nozomi, but she was looking down and reading a book. He answered when his name was called for roll befoe unfolding the small piece of paper and read the two lines written in her handwriting.

 

 

 

 

Yokatta, you weren't late!  
Told you not to read manga until midnight.

 

 

He laughed under his breath, seeing her smile from the corner of his eye. She was just scolding him last night about this; there really was no need for her to sign her name.

 

She was writing down reminders on her notebook when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. When she looked up , Shougo was smiling at her direction and holding up the note she wrote to him. Checking that their teacher was not looking, he placed a paper bag on top of her desk and immediately looked back front. Staring quizically at this package, she grabbed it and placed it on her lap, just hidden from their teacher's view. When she looked up she caught him smiling at her, and then pointed at the pointed at the paper bag. She raised her eyebrow in question, but their teacher already started the lesson. It was then that she noticed the post-it stuck on the paper bag.

 

 

 

 

Thanks for the wake-up call. You're a life-saver.  
As thanks.  
And for the cupcake.

 

 

 

_.three._

"Sho-chan!" she called out, spotting him almost immediately when she entered the cake shop. He raised his hand and waved back in reply, pulling out the chair beside him with his other hand. She smiled to herself at the thoughtful gesture.

"How was work?" he asked after she finally sat down.  
"I got to wear a lot of pretty clothes again today! How about Sho-chan?"  
"Today's a free day, so I went and enrolled in a cram school. It the one near yours; we can walk home together," he informed her. She was playing with the coaster of the water glass that the alert waitress had put there when she arrived. She was looking down, but he can't help but notice the frown that crossed her lips.

"It all feels so fast... suddenly, it's our last year at high school... next week would be the start of the end..." she said softly.

"Getting sentimental on me now?" he said lightly, but they can both hear the sadness in his voice.  
"I'm just... scared. Of what can happen afterwards..." she said seriously. He smiled and nudged her arm with his elbow playfully.  
"I'll be here. I won't change. We won't change... if that helps," he promised. The waitress then came and placed a slice of strawberry cake in front of the both of them, a white chiffon affair with an abundance of strawberries.

"It looks delicious~" Nozomi said, tilting her head and admiring the cake.  
"Yosh," Shougo said, suddenly clapping his hands together. "Let's celebrate!"  
"Eh? Celebrate what?" Nozomi asked in surprise. Shougo grinned and leant his elbows on the table, placing hsi chin on his hands.  
"New beginnings? Us? Delicious cakes? Everything!" he said brightly. Nozomi nodded and smiled. Then stole the strawbery on top of Shougo's slice, to the boy's indignation.

"I really love strawberries~"  
"Hey, that was mine!"

 

 

_.four._

_"Nonchan, I really am sorry... please pick up your phone? I know you can hear me, please talk to me... please?"_

She listens to the ninth (or make that the tenth) voice mail that he left in her phone and buries her face in her pillow afterwards. Her brain was telling her she was being too immature, but her heart was stubborn and refused to listen.

It was a petty quarrel and they both knew it can be avoided, but emotions were on the thin side of things for everyone. The university entrance exams were drawing closer and everyone's fuses were getting shorter and shorter; everyone was feeling the pressure. On one of their rare moments of relaxation they were talking about what they all wanted to do afterwards. She had brightened and said that although she did want to get a degree (probably on law or something similar), what she really wanted to be was to be a good housewife. He had smiled and laughed softly at her statement, and somewhere in her chest a piece had broken off from her heart. He had noticed her expression and immediately apologized, but she was hurt and confused and ran away. The notes he had passed her remained unread, and all his calls unanswered.

_"How could he laugh at me like that... I thought he would understand... no, I was _sure_ he'd understand..."_

her phone began ringing again, and seeing his name on the caller ID she turned off her phone and buried under the covers. A knock sounded at teh door.

"Nozomi-chan? Are you still asleep? Someone's looking for you," her mother asked from the other side of the door.  
"Gomen okaa-san, can you please tell them I'm not feeling well? If it's for work then please tell my manager sorry for me..." she answered. She heard the door open.

"Are you sick, Nonchan?" a male voice asked. Startled, she sat up to find Shougo at the doorway, her mom closing the door behind them with a wink.

_Yeah, real thanks Mom._

"W-what are you doing here?" she stammered out, still startled by the fact that he was in her room.

"You weren't answering your calls so I thought I'd come over... your mom let me in... she told me to talk to you..." he said, trailing off uncertainly. Both of them were quiet: he trying to size up the situation, she unforgiving. He cleared his throat, just to break the awkward, icy silence between them. Neither of them started talking.

A knock sounded at the door, and Nozomi stood up to open it... and to have something to do. Her mom entered, bearing a tray with tea things and two slices of cheesecake.

"Here, have some cheesecake; Nozomi-chan made it earlier," she remarked, not noticing the both of them are. She chattered on about nothing in particular and did not leave untilthey both took their first bite.

After Nozomi's mom left them alone again, Nozomi stood up from the coffe table they have been eating on and went to her bed, sitting wth her feet dangling off the edge. Shougo followed and sat on the opposite end.

"This tasted good," Shougo offered.  
"You're just saying that to be nice," Nozomi replied, sounding injured. Shougo ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Look, Nonchan... I really am sorry... I wasn;t laughing at you that time, promise."  
"Then what were you smiling about that time?" Nozomi challenged.

"I was just... amazed..." he offered.  
"You're not making any sense," she said shortly, still angry.

"...You seemed so sure of ourself, and for a moment I saw some sort of image flash through my head, of you and your dream coming true and I just felt... ahppy..." he said in a sudden torrent of words. Catching himself, he stopped and nervously looked away, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. Nozomi was silent, still looking at Shougo... but now a faint smile was on her lips. And then, Shougo spoke again.

"Don't give up on your dream ne, Nonchan? You'll be a very good wife, and the prettiest bride," he said. He met her gaze and reddened slightly.  
Y-you can even bake the cake! Thee cheesecake tasted really good," he added hastily, waving his hand towards the platter that once held his cheesecake slice. Nozomi laghed softly, then scooted closer to Shougo and bumped her shoulder to his. He was forgiven. She then leant her head on his shoulder, and he felt his heart jump to his throat.

"I'm sorry too, Sho-chan... sorry for overreacting..." she said, and suddenly raised her head and faced his direction, their faces almost inches apart. "I'll go get some more cheesecake, ne?" He smiled and nodded, and when she went out of the room he collpased onto her bed, breathing in the her scent around him and staring up the ceiling.

"Now you've done it, Shougo... now there's no turning back..."

 

 

_.five._

"I told you not to come over, you'll be sick as well," she said feebly, confined to her bed by a high fever and a thick layer of heavy blankets.  
"I won't; I have an iron-clad immune system," he answered, replacing the damp cloth on her forehead with a fresh one and tucking her in.

"But don't you have practice for your stage play? I'll be fine, Sho-chan, really," she protested, trying--and failing-- to sit up. Shougo helped her sit straight and arranged the pillows on her back to make her more comfortable.  
"Practice went well yesterday so we were given a free day. Stop feeling so guilty about me and just focus on getting better, okay? Here, drink some soup," he said. He helped her eat, eventually feeding her despite her protestations. After she finished the soup, he picked up a little cup that Nozomi didn't notice earlier from the tray.

"Here, I made some pudding before I went up. I watched from somewhere that it can help," he said uncertainly. "I don't know if it'll taste as good as the ones you like, though..." He fed her slowly until she finished the pudding as well, then helped her lie back down.

"You've done enough, Sho-chan. It's getting late, too. Your parents might be getting worried about you," Nozomi said.  
"They know I'm here, and I'm not leaving until you're asleep. Why do you keep sending me home?" he said, crossing his arms stubbornly and pretending to sound hurt.

"I can't sleep if you're there~" she complained. They looked at each other for a few more moments before Shougo sighed in defeat, smiling and smoothing her hair.

"Get well soon," he said, and with a pat on her head he left her room.

Her hand strayed to her head, touching the spot where Shougo had placed the damp cloth on her forehead. A blush crept up her cheeks and she covered her face with her blanket, confused.

"He's just a friend... just a friend..." she said, chanting it over and over to herself until she fell asleep. And sounding less and less sure each time she repeats those words.

 

 

_.six._

"Calm down, okay? It's not the first time you're doing a stage play, for heaven's sake," Shougo amusedly told his friend.  
"Easy for you to say; you do this all the time," Kamiki shot back through gritted teeth, pacing up and down the length pf their dressing room. "How can you be this calm?!"  
"Who says I'm calm? I'm probably as nervous as you are; I'm just saving my energy so I can use it for acting later; no use in fainting on stage," Shougo answered. Kamiki stopped pacing and looked at his friend.

"You're nervous? Really?" he asked.  
"Really. Very." Shougo answered. The both of them burst out laughing, only to be broken off by a knock on their dressing room door.

"Hai?" Kamiki called out. The door opened, revealing Shida and Nozomi bearing bouquets of flowers.  
"Hello, you two! Nervous? Excited?" Shida said. Kamiki groaned and began pacing again, making Shougo laugh.  
"Aah~ just when I got him to calm down, Mirai-chan," he said. From his peripheral he thought he saw Nozomi frown, but it was gone in an instant before Kamiki immediately reacted by saying, "Hey! Why are you calling Mi-chan like that?"

"Stop it Mikki, we're just friends! Why are you even getting jealous, you know I like you. That's why I'm you're girlfriend, baka," Shida said in a way that was so matter-of-fact that made Kamiki blush and Shougo and Nozomi laugh. As they continued arguing playfully, Nozomi turned to Shougo.

"Here, your usual good luck charm," she said, giving him a packet of melon bread that she usually gives him when she goes to watch his plays. He held out his hand for the melon pan but was surprised when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then he heard her voice, soft and feathery in his ear. A sound that he has grown to love.

"Ganbatte ne, Sho-chan."

 

 

_.seven._

They met at the usual cake shop, meeting at the same table tucked away from most of the people's line of vision and hearing range. He was there first, waiting for her to arrive. No matter how early she went, he'll always be there waiting for her.

"Hi," he greeted, looking and sounding nervous. She unwound the scarf around he r neck and smiled in reply.

"Hello, Sho-chan, sitting down and looking around her. "This shop hasn't changed much since we first went here, ne?"  
"Y-yeah," he said, stammering. If she noticed that he was being weird, she let it pass.

"So, what's the big occasion? Your call sounded urgent so I rushed right over."  
"Sorry, did I disturb you or anything...?"  
"Don't worry, my shoot was just over when you called. I was hungry anyway, so your invitation came on the right time..." she said. They were comfortably silent before she started giggling.

"We sound so... formal now," she said, sniggering. He cracked a grin and then they were laughing and joking together, all previous awkwardness shaken away. They were Sho-chan and Nonchanagain. They caught up with each other's lives, yet there was one topic they both couldn't open.

"So, why did you call?" Nozomi asked, a small smile on her lips. Shougo stopped sipping from his drink, looked down, and--to her surprise--blushed a bright red.

"Well... you see... I met someone... a girl," Shougo stammered out, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, a sure sign that he was uneasy.

"...Oh. Do I get to meet her?" she said, looking down and frowning at a stray thread she found in her dress.

"...That's the problem, actually. I haven't told her I like her yet. And I don't know if she feels the same for me..."

"...Why are you telling me this?" Nozomi said in a quiet voice.

"I just wanted to ask your opinion," Shougo asked with a carefree shrug. She looked up and glared at Shougo, startling him.

"Here's my opinion: tell her first, wait for her answer, and _then_ ask for my opinion. Isn't that how you'd naturally do things?" she said, fighting the confusing need to cry. Shougo glanced furtively at the waitress' direction, who nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So... this girl... do I know her?" Nozomi asked, a smile on her lips. _A smile that wasn't really there._

"I think you know her... you know her more than I do... oh, and they released a new chocolate cake, would you like to try it?" Shougo asked, his tone levelling out to normalcy at the sudden change of topic. Nozomi just nodded, not sure how she wanted to feel anymore.

 

 

 

"I'll tell you something," he said. Something in his tone made her look up, made her will her tears not to fall just yet.

"The person I like...

 

 

 

 

 

...she's here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Look to your right."

"...the waitress?"

"Not my right, _your right_. But slowly okay," he whispered, all twitching nervousness again. "...someone else might notice."

Slowly she turned...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...and saw a mirror, and her bewildered reflection staring back. She turned back to ask Shougo what it all meant... before her hopes can come crashing down on her, but when she was lloking around, the cake arrived. It was a beautiful chocolate cake, and words were written in Shougo's handwriting in shaky, chocolate syrup words on the plate. She read it... and everything fell into place.

 

「僕の好きな人は。。。あなただよ。大好きです。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_.seven._

"Remember what I told you before?" he said, grinning widely.  
"Not so loud, everyone's watching," she scolded him, speaking with a hand over her mouth.  
"It's okay, Kamiki-kun's still making his congratulatory speech."  
"...everyone can still see us though..."  
"They'll just think I'm pouring out my heart to your ear."  
"Mirai-chan won't forgive you for not listening though."  
"She'll get over it. We're not friends for nothing."  
"Alright, what do you want to tell me?" she asked, humoring him.  
"I predicted this would happen," he said triumphantly, a smug smile on his face.  
"What, that Kamiki-kun almost lost and dropped the rings?"  
"Well, I was kinda hoping _that_ didn't happen... but this is different. Remember when we were talking about our dreams back in high school?"  
"Oh... that time..."  
"I told you it would happen.

 

  

 

I told you you'd be the prettiest bride."

She smiled and squeezed their intertwined hands, admiring how the ring felt so warm against their skin. Like it was meant to be there all along.

"I even made the recipe for the wedding cake... hey. How long have you been planning this?" she asked teasingly.  
"I don't know... maybe it started before you even gave me that cupcake," he said, his smile filled with utter joy and his amused disbelief that everything was happening, that everything wasn't just a dream anymore.

 

 

 

 

"The audience is clapping; did you even listen to your best friend's speech?"  
"My bride was too pretty and I was distracted, and she was distracted by his handsome groom as well. We can watch it on the video afterwards, he'll get over it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_.eight._

"Breakfast is ready!"  
"Otou-chan, nee-chan's pancakes are bigger than mine again~!"  
"What are you talking about, they're the same size!" he exclaimed, handing his son the syrup. "Hurry up and eat, you'll be late!"  
"Papa, why do you always make Mama's pancakes heart-shaped? I want mine star-shaped~!!!" He laughed and patted his daughter on the head.  
"Hai, star-shaped then. Next time. Now, eat your breakfast!"

 

 

 

 

"Ohayo, Sho-chan."  
"Ohayo, Nonchan. Cake?"  



End file.
